A Phoenix Reborn
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: A complete revision and rewrite of Old Life, New Beginnings. After being afflicted with both the locking ladle and the ultimate weakness point and one too many malletings Ranma must decide what to do with hisher life.
1. Chapter 1

1Have you ever done something and wondered to yourself what would have happened if you made a different decision? What if you ordered a salad instead of a burger for lunch? What would have happened if you decided to go the long route instead of the shortcut to work or school. Or even what would have happened if instead of getting out of bed you you just turned over and went back to sleep?

Would any of this really even make a difference in the end? There are an infinite amount of possibilities of choices to make and an infinite amount of possible paths to take. Though you may chose one choice, one path, what happened to the other choices and paths? And what about the choices and conditions around you, how would they affect you?

There are an infinite amount of planes of existence, an infinite amount of alternate realities where though you went one way, there are an infinite number of other yous taking other paths. In one reality you could be a police officer while in the other you would be a violent murderer. In another you could be a highly respected religious leader leading the world to peace and love while in another you are an insane tyrant who rules the world with an iron fist leading the world farther and farther into violence and hate.

And how about the circumstances around you? The choices other people may make. You could be happy in one world and sad in another. You could be an only child in one and just one of many siblings in another. In fact there could even be numerous amounts of both female and male versions of you running around.

This is a story of one such alternate reality, a reality in which the choices of one pigtailed martial artist and those around said person will change the course of that world's destiny forever...

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 1**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of fanfiction.**

The dreary, overcast day was actually a perfect match for one somber martial artist who had lost everything she once held dear to her. Of course part of it she could blame others for, a good amount of it was her own fault in a way for her stupid, cocky, better than everyone else, attitude. In just two short weeks she had not only lost her manhood, she now lost the only copy of the cure to the ultimate weakness pressure point the old freak had used just a few days earlier. The worst part was, she had destroyed the scroll herself because of her anger at the taunting of Happosai. While in a rage she had release one of the strongest, most destructive ki blasts ever which incinerated the scroll and knocked the freak somewhere in the next district no doubt.

Now, she was trudging slowly home in defeat, something that despite how often she claimed never really happened to her she now had no other choice in admitting to herself that she had failed. She had failed to regain her manhood when the idiot due of Lime and Mint accidently destroyed the unlocking kettle. She had failed when she allowed Happosai to actually execute the pressure point that left her so weak. And again she failed to regain the cure to the pressure point and restore her power.

A strange part about the ordeal with Happosai was that she actually managed to even use such a ki attack in her weakened state. It wasn't even a normal attack either, it seemed almost like fire in a way. No matter how much she tried duplicating it she couldn't, she couldn't even feel the power that she drew upon to create the massive attack anymore. The power was just there one moment and gone the next. For just a brief moment it had caused her hope and in the face of failing to reconnect with the source, her hope was crushed and drained a lot of what little life she had left in her.

Everything she worked for over the years of what Genma called training, all the suffering through what Ranma thought as as torture was gone now. While she hated a lot of what Genma had done to her she was still proud to be one of the best and the heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts. Now though, with being turned permanately into a girl and now without her strength not to mention the repeated failures there was no way Genma would name her his heir. How could he, after all she was now the weak girl that Genma had always claimed Ranma to be. She was now the thing Ranma knew Genma hated the most...something she was starting to hate just as much. She was starting to hate herself more and more, she was a failure and she was beginning to believe there was now no way to go back.

As she entered the house which she called home for the last six months, Ranma could feel that something was wrong. The lights where all dimmed and there were no sounds, not even Kasumi in the kitchen working on dinner or the faint sounds of Akane's breaking blocks in the yard. In her weakened state she didn't even realize what hit her before she lost conciousness.

Ranma wasn't sure how long she was out but she awoke to arguing between the two fathers and another male's voice. Groggily she realized that they were holding her up and there was something wrong with her clothes. Looking down at herself she realized that she was in a tuxedo as were the two fathers and they were in front of what looked like a priest in the dojo.

"I refuse to marry someone who isn't even awake for their own wedding!" the priest growled out angrily.

"Ranma belongs to me!" a familiar voice huffed from beside Ranma in a very possesive way, a way Ranma never really heard the voice speaking in before. It was as if the voice believed that Ranma was her property and nothing more. There wasn't even a hint of compassion or friendliness in that voice. Looking up Ranma could see Akane in a westren style wedding dress that made her look beautiful. Unfortunately, the look on Akane's face ruined the effect and in a way horrified Ranma.

Ranma tried to say something but the loud explosion from one of the walls stiffled it as Shampoo broke through the wall with Ukyo in tow. "You no marry Shampoo airen violent girl!" Shampoo snarled pointing one of her maces at Akane.

"Sugar, there is no way in hell I'm letting this happen!" Ukyo said throwing an okynomiyaki at Akane who dodged out of the way. Ranma wasn't as lucky though as the explosion from said okynomiyaki sent the redhead flying into the wall. She was barely concious as the sound of fighting ensued.

Ranma was too stunned by the impact with the wall to really do anymore than lay there and listen to the loud fighting and explosions as Ryoga and both Kuno voices added to the mix. She groaned when she heard the supports of the building creaking as it weakend from the dmage the dojo was taking. It was really no surprise when the roof caved in right on top of her ripping a cry op pain as she was buried under the debris. It wasn't long before she lost unconciousness again that day.

Ranma finally regained conciousness but she was in an extreme amount of pain making it hard to breathe or move. She finally did manage to move though but she finally managed to crawl out from under the rubble that was once the dojo until she was in the yard. She noticed that her clothes was tore up pretty bad and stained with blood. The worst part was that the largest spot of blood on her stomach was actually still wet and still bleeding, leaving a trail as she stumbled to her feet and right into Akane knocking them both back down to the ground.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed pushing Ranma up and off of her as she jumped to her feet. Within seconds she summoned her mallet and sent Ranma on another free trip courtesy of Akane Airlines.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kasumi stared in horror as a nearly dead Ranma crawled out from the wreckage of what was once her families legacy. The red head was soaked in blood and could barely move but Kasumi couldn't help but smile a little bit as Akane started walking out to Ranma. Maybe there was hope for the two yet.

Of course she regretted what she did that morning when she learned of the father's plans to attack Ranma in her weakened state and force her to marry Akane. Kasumi immediately went under the excuse of shopping and went to inform all of Ranma's rivals that she could find about the wedding hoping that her plan would work and it would stop the wedding. Kasumi knew that neither Akane nor Ranma was ready and what the fathers were planning was just wrong.

She got her wish when the rivals crashed the wedding but she never expected that the dojo would be destroyed in the process. Knowing that it was her fault made her feel so ashamed of herself for what she did. She destroyed all of her father's dreams about uniting the schools because she went against his wishes but she couldn't see any other way. What he wanted was wrong and she couldn't let it happen. She realized that what she did may have also been wrong but what else could she have done.

At least everyone had made it out of the collapsing dojo without too much injury and at the time she was sure Ranma did as well until she saw the beaten and bloody form of the red head crawl out of the mess. Kasumi's slight smile fell to horror when she realized Akane wasn't going to help Ranma but to attack the already heavily injured redhead.

Tears fell down Kasumi's face as she watched the bloody form of Ranma disappear into the sky, she knew there was no way the girl could survive the landing in the condition she was in.

XXXXXXXXXX

A cloaked figure stood on the wall after being attracted by the commotion she heard earlier thinking it could have been a demon, instead she found a very badly injured girl that looked so hauntingly familiar it sent shivers down the figure's back. The figure growled in outrage when a blue haired girl drew a mallet and used it like a golf club to launch the injured girl into the sky.

The figure was about to attack when something different caught the figure's eye, a large, balding martial artist in a gi. The figure pulled out a photograph and compared it to the man. Of course there were changes, you didn't just go ten years without a few changes but there was no doubt as to who the man was. With a cry of rage an explosive red battle aura surronded te figure and leaded off the wall slamming their fist into Genma Saotome's stomach sending him flying painfully into the wall. When Genma bounced off the wall the figure executed a perfect roundhouse kick sending Genma skipping across the yard and into the koi pond.

The figure stared at the instant panda flexing their hand after slipping on something that looked like a ring in a way but it reached back to cover the back of her hand and wrap around her wrist. It looked almost like a skull of something but it wasn't really readily identifiable. Flexing their fist the figure watched the panda for a few moments until muttering in an surprised female voice, "Jusenkyo..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I've had so many complaints and flames about Old Life, New Beginnings. I've even seen a forum that said. "New Fanfic: Old Life, New Beginnigs." I thought, wow, even other sites had seen my story and liked it. Guess what, when I looked at it I didn't really see any good comments about it at all. Mostly complaining about rape and Ranma getting pregnant. Guess what, they are real life issues. There is every chance that it could happen to Ranma.

I had most of NLOB planned out and Ranma's baby played a very important part at the end of the first arc. Since something like that happening to Ranma the Yggdrasil system messed up and didn't assign a soul to Ranma's baby. At the end of the first arc someone who was a major villian in the first arc sacrificed herself to save everybody and they were offered the chance to redeem their self instead of being sent to the underworld. They was going to be reincarnated as Ranma's baby and that baby was going to play a big part in the second arc as a new team of senshi were formed.

Most of that won't happen in this version of OLNB which I'm rewriting as this, A Phoenix Reborn.I still may go back and finish up OLNB sometime too but for now I will be working on this version. I try not to listen to complaints or flames but sometimes its hard not to and sometimes its hard not to be hurt over what they say.

On another note, I am not stopping any of my other stories, I plan to finish them all. However, I plan to work at them one at a time with maybe a chapter on the others here and there when I need a change of pace. I will be adding Story Ideas with SI before the title. Mostly for now they will be just that, story ideas that I may take up at a later time which I will remove the SI then.

And finally, as I have mentioned before, I have had several warnings about the length of my AN because of my review responses. So from now on I wont be responding to them in my story but if you do have a question you want answered, e-mail me and I'll respond within a few days.

TIMELINE: Things have occured faster in this Ranma universe and Ranma knows everything except for Genma's sealed techniques and the Hiro Shoten Ha. Ranma has also never met Nodoka yet.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 2**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

1"Who are you?" Akane demanded storming up behind the shocked figure and yanked back at the hood revealing a very familiar redhead which shocked Akane to the point she failed to put up in defense from the backhand from the redhead which knocked Akane into the wall.

"RANMA!" Soun bellowed as he stormed out of the house towards the redhead, demon head inflating.

"ACCK! DEMON!" the red head exclaimed jumping back, holding out the ring as it pulsed with power. "Though I hold no amenity to those coerced into evil, but to those vile beings who toy with the hearts and souls of men, since the time of Ancient gods we have been your DESTROYERS!" the figures cloak and clothes were ripped away as power rushed through her forming a form fitting red silk dress, sleeveless and slitted on both sides mid thigh down. On her forearms and ankles were gold bracers. "Behold demon, the one hundred and tenth generation devil hunter, Ranko is HERE!"

"R-Ranko?" Soun gasped, demon head deflating as Ranko grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air with ease.

"Y-You aren't a demon..." Ranko whispered.

"Please don't hurt him." Kasumi begged as she hurried over to where Ranko was holding Soun off the ground.

"Don't worry," Ranko said, dropping Soun unceremoniously to the ground on his but, "I'm a devil hunter, he just startled me with that stupid trick."

"Thank you, Ranko-san." Kasumi smiled, "I'm Kasumi Tendo and I'm sorry about my sister and father."

"That's okay." Ranko said smiling, this girl seemed pretty nice. She almost reminded her of Bell. "Where's Ranma though?"

"R-Ranma?" Kasumi asked, glancing worriedly where the angry girl malleted the other redhead just a few minutes ago.

Ranko noticed Kasumi's worried expression and thought about Genma's curse putting two and two together she swore, "Oh hell no..."

"A-Are you another fiancé?" Kasumi asked.

"W-What?" Ranko sputtered, "Hell no I ain't his fiancé, I'm his sister!"

"Oh my."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom...dad wants to know if we can come over to his dojo tomorrow night for dinner." Hikaru said nervously as she helped put the groceries away from their shopping trip, hoping that her mom would say yes.

"Sure dear, I don't see why not. It'd be nice to see your father and brothers." Nodoka said wistfully. Hikaru knew how much her mother missed Ranma and Ranko, Ranma being taken away almost twelve years ago and Ranko leaving to take care of some kind of devil hunter buisness in China which Nodoka was reluctant to let Ranko even go. Since then the older woman had tried to fill the hole in her heart by helping take care of Hikaru's Shidou brothers after their mother died about five years ago. The largest problem with that being the boys heavily disliked Nodoka even though they loved Hikaru very much. They knew Hikaru was proof of their father cheating but they forgave everyone involved except for one person, Nodoka.

This bothered Hikaru on so many levels, she was always worried that one of the two families would reject her some day. Either the Shidou family wanting to get rid of the proof of the stain on their family Nodoka reuniting with Ranma and Ranko coming back and then Nodoka would just abandon Hikaru for her real family. Any way Hikaru looked at it she knew that she was illegitimate and many people frowned on that around there. Even at school she was treated poorly because of it at times though her older brothers often looked out for her.

She hid all her inner pain and fears though from everybody, constantly wearing a mask of cheerfulness not letting anyone know about the pain inside. She had only ever told two people about the worries that she felt and those two people had helped her deal with a lot of it on their journey and she helped them with their own pain and fears bringing the three very close, forming a sisterly bond while on Cephiro and they still stayed close though they didn't like what they were forced to do in the end of their adventure. In fact the thought of the betrayal of the ones they had come to think of as friends still made them sick.

Hikaru was putting away the last of the groceries when the phone started ringing. Hikaru watched Nodoka pick up the phone to answer, the woman's expression turned hopeful then swiftly to furious before hanging up. "We need to head over to Nerima, dear." Nodoka said icily, "That was your sister, she found that bastard." Hikaru didn't even need to know who her mother was talking about, it had to be Genma which caused a little bit of nervousness to form. Of course she wanted to find Ranma and see her sister again, she also wanted to see Nodoka happy. What was worrying her was what would happen after they find Ranma.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsume sighed as she was standing outside of the hospital on her break getting a little fresh air. A few more hours then she would finally be able to go home and spend some time with her daughter. She didn't get a lot of time lately to spend with Ami but she was off the next couple of days and intended to make it count. Maybe the two of them could go see a movie or go shopping, maybe even go looking at some cars since Ami would soon be getting her permit then license.

A loud crash jolted her from her thoughts, frowning she followed where the noise seemed to have come from. She was shocked when lying in a newly created crater was a very badly injured Ranko in a tuxedo lying in the center. Hurrying to the injured girl Natsume checked the red heads vitals and sighed in relief that she was still alive. A few orderlies arrived on the scene as well which Natsume ordered to get a gurney to help get the girl inside for treatment. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Nodoka's number and sighed as no one answered. Hanging up just as the orderlies and a few nurses arrived Natsume helped get Ranko loaded as the group rushed the hurt read head into the emergency room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Thanks everyone for your kind words and support but I will not try to justify myself to people who flame me.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 3**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Hikaru sat nervously next to her sister Ranko who sat next to their mother Nodoka. Across from them was Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki and slightly injured Genma and Akane. She could tell that Kasumi was pretty nice but the others, especially Akane and Genma, seemed to be nothing more than self centered jerks.

"The schools must be joined!" Soun said sternly as Hikaru shook her head, that's all the man seemed to know how to say since they arrived there. Kasumi and Nabiki managed to fill in most everything that happened since Ranma had arrived. Jusenkyo, the amazons, Ryoga, Herb and Happosai, all the trials that Ranma went through that seemed to make him stronger and while that was bad in itself, it was what happened before coming there that bothered Hikaru. The cat fist being one of the worst that made her sick to the stomach.

"I'm going to say this one last time, Tendo." Nodoka growled out, indicating Akane. "I will not allow my child to be forced to marry THAT!"

"I'm not good enough for your son?" Akane growled indignatly, "I'm more the martial artist than that worthless perverted freak will ever be!"

"You're not a martial artist, you're a bully and that's it." Ranko spat.

"How dare you!" Soun said.

"ENOUGH!" Nodoka shouted, "Genma, you are a wanted man and unless you grant me a divorce and full custody of Ranma I will turn you in."

"How dare you!" Genma snarled, "Ranma is MINE!"

"If all of you are honorable like you claim then why not just have a challenge match." Hikaru said quietely. "If we win then you have to give up all claims on Ranma…on all of us." Hikaru hated acting like she was actually Genma's daughter but she didn't want to make it look like her mother was unfaithful but who in their right mind would even marry this man in the first place unless forced by their family like Nodoka was in the first place. It was one of the biggest reasons her mother was against arranged marriages.

"That's a great idea," Soun smirked, "My daughter Akane against you, if you win then Genma will grant the divorce. Right old friend."

"B-but..." Hikaru gasped, she didn't believe she could stand a chance against this girl, she was thinking more along the lines of Ranko who could probably take everyone present and come out on top without much of an effort.

"That's a great idea." Genma laughed.

"That sounds great," Ranko sneered, "But you must also put up your schools as well, if we win then none of you can teach or practice the anything goes ever again."

"Now see here girl…" Soun started.

"DEAL!" Akane cried out, more than eager to prove her superiority to everyone else it seemed to Hikaru who was wondering just what she got herself into.

"I will referee." Genma said.

"No…I want Kasumi to." Hikaru said.

"I'd love to." Kasumi said with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsume sighed in relief, Ranko's injuries was bad but nowhere as bad as she first believed them to be and the red head was stabilized and now sleeping peacefully. She hoped the girl woke up soon though because she sure as hell wanted to know who hurt Ranko. Hopefully it wasn't another youma attack but it couldn't be guaranteed since they seemed to be increasing lately which worried her for other reasons as well.

Leaning back in the chair in her office Natsume yawned, it was past time to head home but she wanted to get ahold of Nodoka first to make sure someone was here for when Ranko woke up so she was currently waiting for Ami to call back after getting the message Natsume left on the voice mail.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hikaru stood across from the angered Akane as Kasumi stood between them, looking a little nervous herself. Hikaru wasn't sure what Kasumi was nervous about though, it was something she was having trouble deciding what was wrong with the girl.

"Okay…this is an honor match between Akane and Hikaru. To win you must force your opponent to yield or knock them unconciouss." Glancing at Akane, Kasumi fixed her sister's eyes, "NO weapons are to be used and NO killing blows are allowed. This is a hand to hand match only." Backing out of the way Kasumi called, "FIGHT!"

Hikaru was scared that she wouldn't be able to win this fight when her mother and sister depended on her so much. Akane wasted no time in attacking which Hikaru dodged very quickly from each strike looking for weaknesses in Akane's attacks. The attacks were all very powerful but painfully slow to Hikaru as she realized that the battles in Cephiro had made her even better than she thought.

"DAMN YOU!" Akane screeched, "You're just like that coward, stand still and fight!"

"What do I look like to you?" Hikaru said between dodges, "Stupid or something?"

"DIE!" Akane screeched summoning her mallet and striking out at Hikaru who barely dodged it.

"Akane!" Kasumi admonished. Hikaru was afraid of being hit by the large hammer like weapon as she dodged another attack from it barely.

"Flare Arrow!" Hikaru cried out on instinct as she lashed out her hand launching a wave of fire to incinerate the mallet. Taking the chance to attack while Akane stared in shock Hikaru launched a jump kick at the girl's face knocking her to the ground and out of the fight. She didn't notice the look of shock on everyones' faces, especially her own mother and sister.

"Foul!" Soun cried, "She cheated!"

"No father, Akane cheated. Hikaru was only defending herself and only attacked Akane's weapon. The winner is Hikaru." Kasumi said, a little anger coloring her voice.

"Listen here…" Genma started before facing the point of two swords, one Nodoka's katana the other Ranko's soul sword.

"My daughter won and I expect all of the agreements to be kept or there will be consequences." Nodoka growled.

"O-Of c-course." Genma whimpered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hi, I wanted to thank everyone for there support and kind words that I've been receiving. They all mean a lot to me, thank you. This story takes place about six months after Ranma arrived in Nerima but the events all pretty much happened at a quicker pace than cannon and some in a different order. Ranma has not met Saffron yet though nor has he met Nodoka yet and he doesn't know about his sisters. On another note, The New Guardian is a cross over with Ranma and W.I.T.C.H. (Will Irma Taranee Cornelia Hay-Lin) which is a book series published by Hyperion, a comic series and a cartoon series on Jetix. Thanks again to everyone for your reviews and support.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 4**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

"Now Ranma, promise me that you will stay out of trouble while visiting the moon." The strange, regal looking man with huge feathery wings said as the two walked down a large hallway with long windows on either side. On one side there was a perfect view of the sun while on the other it was a great view into space.

"Of course I will, papa." Ranma said happily, dressed in a flowing red and black backless gown. The main body of the gown was black while the red swirled in patterns that resembled fire. In fact, all of her tops had no backs so they wouldn't hinder her wings when she called upon them. Unlike most of her kind she could actually absorb her wings into her body and blend in with most of the people of the Moon Kingdom, many of the people who discrimanted against the Pheonix People of the Sol Kingdom.

"Good girl, I want you to be nice to your sister and try and become friends with her friends." The man said, Saffron she believed was his name.

"I'll…I'll try my best papa." Ranma sighed sadly.

"Now dear." Saffron said, stopping and turning to face Ranma who also now stopped. Gently taking his finger he made her look up into his gentle, loving eyes. "Not everyone discrimates against us, especially the citizens on the moon itself." Saffron bent down and kissed her forhead, "Your mother loves you very much as I do."

"Okay papa." Ranma said with a small smile as the two started walking toward the docks again to the awaiting shuttle. That wasn't the problem though, she knew her mother loved her, it was everyone else. She even heard many of her own people talk about her, calling her half bred freak and trash. She didn't know why everyone hated her but they did, she had almost no friends or anyone to talk to because she didn't want to take it to her dad and bother hi with it seeing how busy he usually was. Of course he always made time for her, she loved him very much, but she knew how stressful his work as King, even if over a small kingdom as theirs was, truly was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma sat up in the bed breathing heavily, regretting it instantly as her body moaned in protests. Where had that strange dream even come from, it wierded her out completely even if it wasn't the first time and yet…It felt so good and felt so right. She couldn't help but wish that her father was more like the one in her dream.

Looking around herself she found that she was in a dark hospital room and finally found a clock that read fifteen after twelve…Apparently being midnight. Gently she grasped the IV running into her arm and pulled it out and sighed as a beeping noise started and she heard people rushing down the hall.

She didn't want to act as her father had and run away from her responsibilities, such as paying a hospital bill but after quickly thinking about it she decided it was Akane's fault in the first place for hitting her so hard, especially in her weakened condition. She didn't want to go back to that, if Akane and everyone elses' abuse continued on her she doubted that she could last through a single week. Weakly grabbing the chair she threw it as hard as she could at the window and was relieved that it shattered it. Taking a running jump she dove out the window and gasped when she realized how high up she was. It must have been the fifteenth floor.

"DAMN IT!" Ranma cried out in exasperation, sure that she wasn't going to survive this fall. She was sure it was pure luck that she survived the landing from Akane's mallet but was sure that no such luck was going to happen a second time.

As if on instinct she changed her position and stretched out her arms as she felt a small pain in her back. Suddenly she felt something stretch out of her back forcing the already embarrassing hospital gown open as it reached out and caught some air. Something inside her head was telling her that it was her wings which didn't make much sense. Where did she get wings at? Looking over her shoulder she was shocked to see redish/orangish tinted wings with a little black on them. Almost as if on instinct she glided down to the ground and folded her wings behind her, feeling them sink back into the flesh of her back.

"What the hell just happened?" Ranma asked herself as she stumbled a little unsure of what was going on. Shaking her head to clear it she decided to try and figure that out later as she decided to find some more decent clothes. Seeing some clothes hanging out back of a small house she decided that she may have to do something else she completely hated but she didn't want to run around town in the flimsy hospital gown. Sighing she sneaked into the back yard and grabbed a simple black shirt and a denim skirt. She hated skirts but it looked to be the only thing that would fit her. Taking the clothes she ran out of the yard and into an alley where she discarded the gown and dressed in the clothes she liberated a few moments earlier. The skirt was a little tight and reached mid thigh but the shirt was pretty loose and in fact reached down halfway over the skirt and the sleeves fell down just below her elbows.

"Well…Its better than that stupid thing." Ranma mumbled about the annoying hospital gown. Did the purposely design those things to be that…skimpy? And in fact, why was she bothered about that anyways? It wasn't as if she liked dressing skimpily but she also usually didn't have any feminine modesty either so why had she become so worried about it all of a sudden? She was a guy, right?

Sighing sadly she realized that she wasn't a guy, she was a girl and would always be one for the rest of her life. A single tear streaked its way down her cheek as another one joined it and then another despite how much she was fighting it. She couldn't go back to the Tendos because she knew that her father would most likely disown her for all of her failures once he learned everything. As for everyone else, they would also probably abandon her since there was no way she could really marry any of them like this. The only ones who wouldn't abandon her would be the ones who wanted to kill her and of course Tatewaki Kuno though she rather die than think of ever being with him.

Slowly sinking to her knees she realized how screwd over her life had become and continued crying as she hugged herself tightly and hung her head.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" a woman that looked to be in her mid twenties asked as she knelt next to Ranma. Looking up at the girl Ranma saw another one kneeling next to the first one that looked to be the same age.

"N-No." Ranma whimpered, "I…I lost everything…"

"What happened?" The second woman asked sadly.

Ranma wasn't sure what to say, these two really seemed to care but then again would they after learning the truth. In fact would they even believe the truth? "I…I was disowned…I'm r-ronin now."

"Oh honey." The first woman sighed as she pulled Ranma into her arms. At first Ranma struggled a little but she quickly burst into heart wracking sobs as she cried in the woman's arms as the strange woman held her comfortingly. After awhile Ranma pulled back and looked up at the two women. The first had long, blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had short black hair and green eyes, the hair cut reminding Ranma of Nabiki for a moment.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The second asked with worry in her eyes.

"N-No…But you don't even know me." Ranma said.

"I'm sorry honey," The first woman said, "My name is Yuki and this is Aiko, we…We don't have family names."

"We're like you dear, ronin. We don't exactly have a place to stay but we sleep under an overpass near here. If you let us we'll help you." Aiko said.

"Th-Thanks." Ranma said rubbing her eyes, feeling as if she could trust these women.

"Don't worry, we will help you as much as we can." Yuki said sadly, "It…It is very hard at first but…I promise we will help you as much as we can."

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsume rubbed her temples with her forfinger and thumb as she tried to fight off the encroaching headache. She was called in early this morning, well before dawn, after trying all evening to get a hold of Nodoka who she now had on the phone though she didn't know what to say. Apparently Ranko had jumped out of the window of the room she had been in but when the went downtstairs and outside there was no sign of a body anywhere. Natsume knew Ranko had special abilities but in her condition the girl should have not been able to get up much less survive a fall like that.

If that wasn't enough though Nodoka had insisted that it was impossible to have been Ranko. Nodoka had said Ranko was with her all night and was still with her and was getting a little upset at Natsume's insistence that it had been Ranko. She heard a small noise over the line as if someone else had picked up a phone and started listening in.

"Nodoka…I know what I saw, she crashed down right next to me!" Natsume said.

"Mom." A voice Natsume recognized as Ranko said, "Could it have been Ranma, after all if he was cursed to turn into a girl then he could look like me since we are twins."

"Ranma…Jusenkyo…Please tell me that you two are kidding." Natsume sighed, "How on earth can a curse turn Ranma into a girl?"

"It's a long story." Nodoka sighed as she started explaining it to an increasing frustrated woman whose headache only grew more as she learned even more to what happened to poor Ranma.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 5**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Ranma sighed as she sat in an alley where Yuki had told her to wait for her. It had been a shock to Ranma the previous night when Aiko had gone off with some guy. At first she didn't think much about it but the look of disgust that briefly showed on the other girl's face piqued Ranma's curiosity. It was the first night she was going to stay under ther bridge with the two girls and while she didn't know them much she also didn't want to be alone either. She was glad Yuki stayed behind but what the girl told Ranma about what Aiko was going to do made Ranma sick to her stomach.

According to Yuki, the two sometimes slept with guys for money. At first Ranma was a little repulsed by it until Yuki explained a little about it. It was true that without a family name that hardly anyone would hire you, most people believing a ronin was below them, nothing more than a piece of trash. The money Yuki and Aiko made wasn't much really according to Yuki and sometimes the men they were with didn't pay them as promised but there was little they could do about it since it was actually illegal as well. The money they did get though was all the money they had to survive on and they shared it with each other and they promised to share it with Ranma. Yuki had said that both Aiko and herself hated doing it and sometimes hated themselves for it but they were determined to survive by any means necessary.

That was another thing that Ranma didn't really like but Yuki had said that they sometimes had to steal but they promised that they only stole food when they couldn't afford it and couldn't find any in the dumpsters of some of the large restaraunts. The thought of that was something else that disgusted Ranma a little but after thinking about it she finally decided that many people didn't have much of a choice and she was now one of those people. Still, she refused to sleep with anyone. She didn't even want to think of a guy touching her in that way…Or any way actually. That had earned a sad smile from Yuki but when the girl had found out how old Ranma was it shocked her. She told Ranma that she didn't have to do it unless she felt comfortable with it. Yuki said that sometimes guys wanted both Yuki and Aiko at one time and Yuki would take Ranma instead so she could be there and help her through her first time. That was something that bothered Ranma more than she wanted to admit and changed the subject.

"Hey honey, are you new around here?" An unfamiliar woman asked standing over where Ranma was sitting on the ground. Standing up Ranma faced the woman who seemed to be giving off some very bad vibes and was bothering Ranma though she didn't know why.

"Names Ranma." Ranma said guardedly. The woman was wearing a strapless dress that was even tighter and shorter than anything that even Shampoo had ever worn. Her bluish black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her hard, gray eyes felt as if they were boring a hole through Ranma.

"Leave her alone, Ashton." Yuki's voice growled from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Why hello there, Yuki dear." Ashton smiled sweetly.

"Get away from Ranma." Aiko demanded. Ranma looked up at the woman and gasped as she saw Aiko sporting a black eye.

"Well if you want to be so rude…Fine then." Ashton smirked, sauntering out of the alley.

"Did she give you anything?" Yuki asked, her voice taking a concerned tone.

"N-No." Ranma said, shaking her head in confussion.

"Ranma." Aiko said, limping a little as she made her way to Ranma and hugged her tightly before pushing her back a little to look in her eyes, voice taking a sterner tone.. "You are never to accept anything from that woman Ranma, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…Why though?" Ranma asked as Yuki handed a small white paper bag to Ranma.

"Ranma…Ashton…She gives out drugs to girls who she thinks are easy prey and gets them hooked on them. Then…Ranma, she makes the girls do things for more drugs when they can't afford to buy them. They…Become her slaves Ranma and then uses them to make money…" Aiko explained, her voice sad.

"Ranma…Just be careful who you trust. The streets can be very dangerous." Yuki said, "Just stick with us and we'll show you the ropes and take care of you."

"Thanks." Ranma said, unsure to why she should even trust these two women but something just seemed to draw her to them. Deep in her heart they seemed almost like family to her which didn't make sense but for now she would trust in her feelings.

"Ranma, we aren't trying to be mean or tey and set you up for anything." Aiko said, "We used to have a friend very much like you That bitch Asgton got her claws in her though and out friend…She overdosed and died from the drugs Ashton gave her."

"I'm so sorry." Ranma said reaching out to squeeze Aiko's arm gently, hopefully giving a little comfort.

"Come on sweetie, eat your breakfast so we can head over to the clinic." Yuki said.

"What about you two?" Ranma asked, eyeing Aiko a little more realizing that the woman may have been more hurt than she looked. "What happened to you Aiko, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine and I don't need to go to the clinic." Aiko sighed, "This isn't the first time that I got beat up and it probably won't be the last."

"I swear I'll kill that bastard." Yuki hissed.

"You will do nothing of the kind Yuki." Aiko said sternly, "I'm the better fighter between the two of us and if he did this to me I don't even want to think about what he would do to you."

"Was it the guy you went with last night?" Ranma asked.

"Y-Yeah." Aiko said, her voice cracking a bit as Ranma noticed her trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Yuki just gathered Aiko in her arms as the dark haired girl started crying. Ranma hesitantly joined in the hug after a few seconds in an attempt to calm the girl down with the thought of getting revenge on the jerk who did this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru sat out back of her mother's home leaning against the tree and watching the clouds in the sky. She had so many conflicting emotions running through her heart at the moment that she didn't really want to be around anybody at the moment.

They were so close to finding Ranma twice now it seemed and both times they were just shy of recovering him. She wanted so much to meet her brother and have hime back so that her mother and sister would be happy. However she was also very frightened of the very prospect, where was she going to fit in when Nodoka had her real family back? Would she just be tossed aside and ignored like in her nightmares that had haunted her since the test in Cephiro?

They had just reached the Spring of Eterna and had entered it to gain the escudo for their weapons when the three of them were separated. Fuu, Umi and Hikaru herself were tested separately, showing images of their greatest fears and making them seem infinitely worse than what they were. Hikaru barely managed to escape without failing which would have meant her death. Yet she had miraculously made it through but the dreams of the visions had kept themselves deeply in her mind. And heart. She was so unsure anymore to if anyone truly wanted her around because she was proof of not only her father's unfaithfulness to what was now his deceased wife and the unfaithfulness of Nodoka to Genma. She was a stain on both families honor and many people treated illegitimate children as if they were worthless.

"Hey sis." Ranko said as she sat down next to Hikaru, "Ready to tell me how you did that technique? That was so awesome."

"It…It wasn't a technique, Ranko." Hikaru sighed, Ranko always seemed so eager to learn new fighting moves that it surprised Hikaru that the older red head even had a personal life outside of martial artsd and devil hunting.

"Then what was it, magic?" Ranko asked, noticing how down Hikaru looked. "Are you okay, sis?"

"I'm fine." Hikaru lied, closing her eyes, refusing to look Ranko in the eyes.

"You always do that when you are lying." Ranko chided, "Now spill, whats the sych?"

"I'm…I'm scared, Ranko." Hikaru sighed, "I want Ranma back as well but…Where will I fit in? Will…Will any of you even still want me?"

"Don't be silly." Ranko said pulling Hikaru in a hug, "You are my little sister and nothing will ever change that. I love you very much and so does mom and of course we want you."

"Thanks Ranko." Hikaru said hugging Ranko back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord, we have finally narrowed down where those reading were coming from." Kima said standing before Saffron, waving some papers at him. "The energy signal originated somewhere in Japan."

"That's wonderful news Kima." Saffron said nodding his head, "Now we just need to narrow it down to where so we can see if it really is another survivor."

"Of course my lord." Kima said bowing a little.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments. I was going to write more but I'm dead tired and wanted to get this posted so here it is. Please review and let me know if I should make any changes to the chapter, thanks.

Until Next Time,

Good Night and Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 6**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Ranma was sitting at the foot of her bed with her face in her hands grumbling about the unfairness of it all. There were two women in the slightly dark room but when she looked to them Ranma couldn't make out there faces for some reason.

"Relax Princess." One of the women said, "It won't be that bad."

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one who will have to be prancing around in a stupid mini skirt." Ranma growled, "And don't call me princess, you two are my only friends besides my sister."

"Relax Ranma." The second woman laughed, "I seen the specs for the test later today. Your senshi uniform isn't nothing like the others. Your uniform is based more on the Iczers and the Iczillions along with some of their tech being added into it."

"Are you serious? How did they manage that?" Ranma asked in shock, sure the Cuthawulf were allies with the Sol Kingdom but to offer up some of their secrets that easily was hard to believe.

"And that isn't all." The first woman said happily, "Your ever faithful guardians will also be getting new Knight armor that will be similar to your senshi armor so you won't be alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma grumbled as she opened her eyes and found herself sleeping on the ground under an overpass with Aiko and Yuki on either side of her. Thinking back on the dream the two women in it were so familiar to her but she wasn't sure why, she just couldn't get a clear view of either of their faces.

"Hey, Ranko!" A dark haired girl called from not to far away. She had long, wavy brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a school uniform and looked about to be Ranma's age.

"Whazat?" Yuki grumbled sitting up next to Ranma rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, eyeing Yuki and the now awakening Aiko nervously, "And who are your…friends?"

"Who are you?" Ranma asked climbing to her feet as Yuki and Aiko doing the same, Aiko having to help a groggy Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked in surprise, "I'm Makoto."

"Sorry, I don't know a Makoto and my name is Ranma, not Ranko." Ranma grumbled.

"What are you talking about, Ranko?" Makoto asked in confussion.

"Look girl, it sounds like you are just mistaking Ranma for someone else." Aiko said.

Ranma wasn't sure what was going on, she did know that she had never met this brunette girl before in her entire life though she did resemble Ukyo a little. Looking a little closer though she felt something about the girl, something that tugged at her memories as if it was someone she had met a long time ago.

"She looks just like Ranko though." Makoto whispered studying Ranma then shaking her head, "I'm so sorry, if not for a few differences you would look just like one of my friends."

"Don't worry about it." Ranma said.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school instead of taking a nap?" Makoto asked.

"I wasn't taking a nap, I was sleeping." Ranma said, her voice becoming saddened, "Besides I doubt they would let a ronin near the school property much less near any of its students."

"Your ronin?" Makoto asked in shock.

"So what if we are?" Aiko snarled, shifting into what Ranma knew to be a fighting stance."Do you want to make something of it?"

"N-No." Makoto said waving her hands in a warding gesture as she took a few steps back, "Its just that I was surprised, why would you be ronin?"

"Because no one cares about me." Ranma said, refusing to meet the brunettes eyes. "Well…Aiko and Yuki does, they care more about me than my own so called family did."

"I'm so sorry." Makoto said sadly then noticed how late it was getting, "I…I would love to talk to you some more later but I have to get to school."

"Its no problem." Ranma said as Makoto turned to leave.

"Is this where you usually stay at?" Makoto asked.

"Why?" Yuki asked guardedly.

"I wanted to come back and see you again." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Ranma said, embarrassment in her voice.

"I'll see you later then." Makoto called as she ran off.

"Ranma…You shouldn't have told her." Aiko said.

"Aiko is right, Ranma." Yuki said, "You shouldn't really trust anybody. I know its hard, I wanted to trust at first but I was only hurt again and again."

"We both were Ranma, we aren't trying to be mean to you." Aiko said, "We've just been on the streets a lot longer and we know how things work. We are just trash to people like that."

"Aiko is right Ranma." Yuki said hugging herself tightly, "We both hate it, we know we aren't worthless but people like that will always think we are just because we have no family or a place to go."

"We do have family." Ranma said, smiling a little even if she was hurting on the inside because she knew it was true. "We have each other."

"Since we are up lets go get something to eat." Aiko said, "I have enough to buy us something for breakfast but we will probably have to scavenge tonight though."

"Why don't we try the arcade, they usually have lots of stuff." Yuki suggested.

"That's a great idea." Aiko said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Makoto sat through classes mostly ignoring everything around her including her friends as she thought about the girl under the bridge. She looked so much like Ranko and had the same name as Ranko's brother that she wanted to believe the two redheads were related in some way but knew it was impossible. Nodoka had only two daughters, Hikaru and Ranko and bothe of them were good friends with Makoto as well as the others in their group.

What bothered Makoto the most was that the girl under the bridge was ronin and seemed to be homeless. It was hard thinking that someone her own age was thrown out of their own family and was forced to live on the streets. What kind of monster would even do something like that to a child anyways? What on earth could the red head have done to have that happen?

The lunch bell finally rang which Makoto was thankful for as she gathered her things and bento and walked outside to the yard and under the tree the girls all ways sat under and ate. Hikaru and Usagi was all ready there as was Luna. Walking over to her normal spot Makoto dropped to the ground with a frustrated sigh. There had to be something that she could do for that girl.

"Makoto…Whats been up with you today?" Usagi asked around a mouthful of rice.

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full Usagi." Ami said as Minako and her joined them.

"What she said." Minako said as Artemis made his way over and sat with Luna.

"You have been rather distracted today though Makoto, is there something bothering you?" Ami asked sounding a little worried.

"I ran into a girl this morning who looked about our age." Makoto said.

"There are lot of girls here our age." Hikaru said in confussion.

"She was ronin and sleeping under an overpass." Makoto said.

"You can't be serious." Usagi said dropping her chopsticks.

"I am…I…I can't believe someone would throw their own child out like that. It's…It's…" Makoto said trying to figure out a suitable enough word.

"Monserous." Ami said, "How could someone do that to their own child?"

"I don't know." Hikaru said sadly. As Makoto expected Hikaru and Usaqgi's expressions were the same. The two were so much alike in so many ways except for Hikaru seemd to be a little more courageous.

"I was thinking of making them something to eat and taking it to them and talking to them." Makoto said.

"Them?" Minako asked.

"There were two other girls with her a little older, probably in their twenties." Makoto said.

"What was her name?" Luna whispered, her tail swishing angrily.

"Her name was Ranma." Makoto said.

"Ranma?" Hikaru asked in shock.

"And get this, she looked almost exactly like Ranko as if they could be twins." Makoto said as Hikaru started choking.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Minako asked.

"Where was the overpass?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"You can come with me if you want." Makoto said, "In fact all of you can come if you want."

"I'll help cook." Usagi said.

"I want to give them a meal Usagi, not kill them." Makoto said.

"Your meeeaaaannnnn." Usagi whined.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." Aiko said as she backed off from Ranma, "Your great."

"I bet you could win a bunch of tournaments if you wanted to." Yuki said.

"Maybe before the freak made me weak like this." Ranma said sadly. She was beginning to wish she never told them she studied martial arts. Of course Aiko insisted that they sparred which Ranma ended up dodging everything Aiko threw at her except the few times she was forced to block.

"Weak?" Aiko said in astonishment, rubbing her right wrist. "I don't think your weak. Believe me that stung."

"I'm so sorry." Ranma said, actually feeling tears well up.

"Don't be sorry." Aiko said hugging Ranma tight.

"But I hit you…I didn't mean to, I'm s-sorry. Please don't hate me." Ranma cried as Yuki rubbed her back.

"I don't hate you, neither of us could. And if I didn't want you to hit me I wouldn't have made you spar with me." Aiko said.

"Don't be sorry." Yuki said, like you said we are family and real family wouldn't turn their backs on each other."

"Thanks guys." Ranma sniffed.

"Well lookie here guys, a lesbian threesome." A familiar voice said. Turning to look at the voice Ranma saw the same guy that Aiko had went with, the same one who beat her up. On either side of him were two more thuggish looking men cracking there knuckles.

"Wh-Wht do you want?" Yuki asked stepping in front of Ranma.

"To get the money back that little slut stole from my wallet when I was sleeping." The man said.

"Aiko?" Yuki asked as she and Ranma both looked at the dark haired girl who shrugged helplessly.

"Well I deserved it after what he did to me." Aiko said.

"Well since you probably wasted it all ready and since there are three of you and three of us…We intend to take our moneys worth." The man sneered.

"Wait…I'll do anything." Aiko said, whimpering, "Just leave them alone."

"I don't think so." The man said slowly walking forward, the two men circling around to keep them from escaping.

"Please…I'll even go too if you just leave Ranma alone." Yuki said. "She's only sixteen."

"Seventeen." Ranma said nervously.

"Not helping." Aiko hissed to her.

"Well sixteen, seventeen, whats the difference. Your still nothing but a common street slut. It's not like you're a virgin or anything." The man said, then stopped looking thoughtful. "Oh my god, you are. I think this will be more fun than I thought."

Ranma was surprised when the man grabbed her by the hair and crushed his lips against hers. It only took a few moments to register what was going on before she responded by kneeing him in the groin causing him to buckle over in pain.

"You worthless whore!" the man screamed in rage backhanding Ranma sending her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Yuki screamed jumping at the man who grabbed her throat.

Anger coursed through Ranma as Yuki struggled in the man's grip, clawing at his hand and gasping for air. Slowly Ranma climbed to her feet and glared at the man, "Let her go."

"Or what, is the little girl going to cry?" the man laughed.

"No, I'll turn you and your goons to ashes." Ranma screamed as power washed through her, pain shooting out of her back as her wings ripped through the back of her shirt and flames danced around her body, eyes glowing in anger and power.

"What are you?" the man asked, shaking in fear as he dropped Yuki to the ground where she kneeled on her knees gasping for breath.

"I am your death if you ever touch my friends again." Ranma snarled taking a step towards the man who started crying. He turned and ran off, stumbling. The two other men took off following him as if the hounds of hell themselves were hot on their heels.

Ranma felt her wings shrink back into her back as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She heard Yuki and Aiko cry out her name as she collapsed to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 7**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Ranma couldn't stop from crying as she streaked the the darkness of space with her two best friends and guardians on either side of her. Her home was attacked and most of the communications were knocked out and the survivors were now evacuating and heading to there outpost on Terra. They knew that the moon was the next place on Beryl's hitlist and Ranma didn't hesitate in shifting to her senshi form as her two friends shifted into their knight forms, their uniforms looking much like Ranma's own. They actually gave off a field that allowed them to breathe as well gave them the ability to travel unaided at the speed of light. It was true that the Iczers had provided the technology to make the armor for the three of them since they had the ability to let the wearer fly even if they didn't have wings like the three of them had.

They were too late though when they arrived on the moon as the battle was dying down. Ranma found the bodies of both her sister and her sister's secret boyfriend laying dead in a pool of their own blood. Searching through the debris they finally found another survivor though she was weak as she held the silver crystal with the two moon cats standing next two her saying something. Ranma started to run to her before she was frozen by the rush of power that washed over her from her mother's crystal. Usually most magic from the Moon Kingdom had no effect on the Pheonix people unless it was extremely strong…As if it was fueled by the sacrifice of ones own life which meant…

"MOTHER!" Ranma's anguished cry rung out over the devasted battlefield just before everything turned blank.

XXXXXXXXXX

"MOTHER!" Ranma sobbed sitting up. Apparently she had been unconscious and it looked like her head was in Yuki's lap with Aiko sitting close by. Looking fearfully up at the two Ranma was shocked at seeing the worry on the twos faces instead of hatred or anger.

"Its okay honey." Yuki said scooting over to Ranma hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Aiko asked with worry, brushing Ranma's bangs from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Ranma whispered, unable to stop the tears. She couldn't understand it, she never cried as much as she had over the last few days. In fact shes been feeling so much that she usually never experienced and all of it was starting to get to her.

"For what?" Aiko asked in surprise.

"We don't know what happened or how you did that Ranma but you saved our lives." Yuki said.

"I…I was being perverted…" Ranma said though a part asked her how she was being perverted. It wasn't like she was the one who put her head in Yuki's lap was it? And besides they were all girls weren't they? So, she was a girl…A guy…She couldn't be a guy anymore though, there was no way. So many emotions and memories were fighting for dominance, memories which seemed to make no sense as things that never happened to her as well as memories as the ten year training trip, Akane and everyone else in Nerima.

"How was that being perverted?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"I…I had my head in your lap…I'm a guy…Was a guy…" Ranma mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm cursed…But the curse…It was locked…I'm stuck as a girl…I'm so sorry."

"Ranma…I don't know what you are talking about but you are a girl right now and if you were born a guy and you are stuck as a girl now then you are a girl. And besides, I was the one who put your head in my lap, we were worried about you when you fainted." Yuki said.

"Besides, I never met a guy with a rack like yours." Aiko said, smiling mischiviously, "And I know they are real, I've felt them."

"Wh-What?" Ranma asked turning red.

"W-Well…You toss around in your sleep and you ended up against me last night." Aiko said also blushing brightly. "I-I didn't mean I like…Well…I didn't grope you or nothing."

"Guy or girl Ranma, we are family now like you said yourself no matter what." Yuki said, holding up her pinky. "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." Aiko said crossing her pinky with Yuki's. Ranma watched as the two turned hopeful eyes to her. It took Ranma a few moments to understand what they wanted when she remembered seeing two friends on a show Kasumi was watching one day pinky swear.

"Friends forever." Ranma said hopefully when her pinky joined the other two before her stomach growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Aiko giggled, "Come on, lets go to the arcade and see if we can't find something good."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yuki said, standing and helping the other two up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Makoto stood under the overpass holding a picnic basket with Hikaru and Usagi with Luna since the others couldn't make it. They had been there for a half hour while they talked a little except for Hikaru who Makoto noticed kept getting more and more agitated.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Luna asked looking up at the red haired girl.

"S-Sure." Hikaru said nervously, obviously lying but Makoto had learned one thing about Hikaru that had changed drastically the past year. Hikaru had become a little more withdrawn and when she didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't and any form of trying to get her too ended up making her angry. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't think they are coming back." Usagi sighed, "Makoto…They may not want to…"

"I know Usagi, I was thinking the same thing. If they were hurt by some of those jerks then they might not trust me and probably left for somewhere else." Makoto sighed. "Might as well head home, maybe I'll try agin tomorrow."

"I think…I think I'll head home." Hikaru said sadly walking away from the group.

"Hikaru?" Usagi asked but the red head just ignored them and kept walking. "I'm worried about her, Makoto."

"Me too, Usagi, me too." Makoto sighed as she watched her obviously troubled friend walk away. Something had to have happened that day Hikaru's class went on that field trip to Tokyo Tower before she moved in with Nodoka.

"Lets stop off at the arcade, I want to see if the others are there. Besides, we have to torture Ranko on her first day at work." Usagi said.

"That sounds good, lets go." Makoto said, still finding it a little hard that the older girl's grandparents had the connections to get Ranko to take some kind of tests which she aced which allowed her to graduate all ready so she could go train in their family heritage as devil hunter. Ranko wanted to take a year off though before going to college because her grandmother had warned her of something that may be happeneing soon which Setsuna had confirmed since the Time Gates locked themselves from showing the senshi of time the future. Something was going to happen for sure and it was hard not knowing what.

XXXXXXXXXX

Motoki smiled at Ranko as she carried an order out to her friends Rei, Ami, Minako and Mamoru. His ex-fiance had called off their engagement since she met someone else while traveling abroad which left Motoki with a broken heart. Watching Ranko though brought a smile to his lips as he thought about all the flirting between the two that day. She was so beautiful, smart, funny, kind…And so far out of his league it wasn't even funny.

He sighed as he pulled the trash bag out of the can and tied it shut before placing a new one in the can. Picking up the bag he walked to the back door and opened it, stopping at the sight in front of him. There was two girls sitting between the dumpster and one looking through the dumpster. The one looking through the dumpster had short dark hair while the two sitting on the ground had blonde hair and red hair respectively. In fact the red head looked just like Ranko and he would have sworn it was her if he just didn't see her inside.

"I know it sounds kind of disgusting Ranma but…Well, it is a little disgusting but its better than nothing and we spent the last of our money this morning." The blonde said.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of food people waste Ranma, sometimes they even throw away whole burgers and stuff." The dark haired girl said.

"Whats going on?" Motoki asked stepping all the way outside, blocking the exit of the alley.

"We don't want any trouble." The dark haired girl said stepping between Motoki and the two girls climbing to their feet. Motoki noticed that the red haired girl's shirt had a huge hole in the back of it and looked like it was barely holding together.

"Look, we was just getting something to eat, we weren't doing anything wrong." The blonde said, "There doesn't have to be any trouble."

Motoki sighed as he realized what was going on as he shook his head, these were obviously homeless girls and most likely ronin. He hated seeing people in that position and often found himself giving out free food to the homeless.

"Why don't you stop going through the dumpster and come inside and I'll make you something fresh to eat no charge." Motoki said.

"Why should we trust you?" The dark haired girl demanded but backed down when the blond looked at the red head and shook her head.

"Okay but if you try anything…" The blond said, the promise of pain in her voice.

"I promise nothing will happen to you." Motoki said.

"Thank you." The blond said looking at the red head in worry.

Motoki smiled softly at the three as he backed up and let them into the door sighing as the passed by him. His parents complained about him losing money from feeding what they called trash but in his opinion the day he stopped helping people who were less fortunate than him then he would be the trash.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 8**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Ranma followed Aiko and Yuki inside the door as the young mad followed closely behind, closing the door behind them.

"My name is Motoki by the way." Motoki said leading the girls out to the counter.

"My name is Aiko and my friends here are Yuki and Ranma." Aiko said indicating each girl as she said their name.

"If you want you can go ahead and go out to one of the booths and I'll send someone out to take your order." Motoki said smiling as he took three menus from under the counter and handed them to Yuki.

"Thanks." Yuki said leading Aiko and Ranma out to an empty booth next to a small group of three girls and one guy. Two of the girls had long hair, one dark and the other blonde while the third girl had short blue hair reminding Ranma a little too much of Akane. The guy had black and reminded Ranma of someone else but she couldn't think of who. As they sat down Ranma could hear bits of their conversation as she was sure Aiko and Yuki could.

"Don't worry about them." Yuki said reaching out and squeezing Ranma's hand. They were talking about a homeless girl that one of their friends had met that morning. Ranma was sure that they were probably making fun of the girl they were talking about at first. Pretending to look at the menu she strained to hear more of their conversation.

"Do you think that's them, Makoto said that one of them could have been Ranko's twin."

"I don't know, she does look a lot like Ranko."

"Look at her clothes, the poor girl, it must be so hard to have to live on the street."

"I know what you mean, it kind of makes you think."

"Can I take your order?" A girl asked, her shadow falling over the table.

"I'll take the number three with a Pepsi." Yuki said.

"Give me a number two and a water please." Aiko said.

"And what would you like?" the girl asked, obviously waiting for Ranma's answer. Sighing Ranma put her menu down and looked up at the waitress and froze in shock. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Sure the girl was dressed a lot nicer and was a lot cleaner at the moment and her hair was styled nicely but her face, it looked almost exactly like Ranma's own.

Ranma watched as the girl's fingers became lifeless as the order pad and pen slowly slipped from her fingers falling to the ground. The girl must have been just as shocked as Ranma herself. Looking at the name tag made Ranma gasp, it read "Saotome, R."

"Ranma?" the girl breathed her voice barely above a whisper.

"H-How do you know me? Who are you?" Ranma demanded, growing angry.

"Oh god it is you." The girl said, on the verge of crying as the people at the other table started getting up and moving around the waitress.

"Who are you?" Aiko demanded getting up from her seat, followed closely by Yuki.

"My name is Ranko Saotome, I'm Ranma's sister." Ranko said.

"You worthless piece of trash." Aiko growled slapping Ranko hard causing the dark haired girl behind her to lunge at Aiko but was stopped by Ranko.

"No, don't Rei." Ranko said, rubbing her cheek.

"But she hit you." Rei snarled.

"How could you people throw Ranma out!" Yuki demanded., "What did she do to deserve your abuse?"

Ranma couldn't take anymore as she bolted out of her seat and forced her way through both groups of girls and ran out of the arcade's front doors before anyone realized what was happening. She didn't stop running from them either as she realized that she might have really had family alive which angered her. If her mother was still alive why did she let Genma drag her away on that torture trip disguised as a training trip?

Finally slowing down she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She had to admit that the trip was pure hell but it wasn't entirely bad, in fact there were a few good times and it did make her one of the best martial artist of her generation. No, it made Ranma the best not her, she was a weak, homeless ronin girl. If her mother and family didn't want her then they sure didn't want her now.

"Give me your energy." A shrill voice cried causing Ranma to look up and see…A silver woman whose body seemed to be made up partly of a vacuum cleaner. The thing would be making Ranma rolling on the ground laughing her head off if it wasn't for the people on the ground around her either dead or unconscious Ranma didn't know. What she was sure of was that the woman was responsible.

"Halt!" Another voice cried out drawing Ranma's attention to two fuku clad girls, one a brunette with a high ponytail and the other a blonde with the weirdest hairstyle Ranma had ever seen. "Vacuums are for cleaning…HAHAHAHA…Y-You have got to be kidding me! What kind of youma are you?"

Ranma watched in shock as one of the creature's arms turned into a hose which pointed as the blonde. The creature cried out, "REVERSE!" as a burst of power shot from the hose and slammed into the blonde girl throwing her back. Weak or not Ranma wasn't about to stand by and watch a monster kill anymore innocents. She hoped that whatever had been going on before would help her again as she rushed forward to attack the thing which only turned the hose on her before she could reach it and shot an energy blast at her throwing her back to slam on the ground.

Lying there a few moments as she gathered her wits and caught her breath Ranma hissed in a little pain as she sat up. It felt like her forehead was on fire but it was more of a pleasant sensation rather than a painful one.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" a voice rang out before the sound of thunder boomed out. The same voice cried out as an explosion rocked the area.

"You have to help them!" a voice called out from the alley she was sitting by as a golden bracelet rolled out of the alley. Curious she reached out and picked up the bracelet as a sense of familiarity grew inside her.

"Phoenix…Star…Phoenix Star Power…" Ranma whispered, trying to catch the whispers in her mind. "Phoenix Star Power, MAKE UP!"

"Sol Drive activated…DNA and Aura scan complete, match found…Uploading Senshi Enhancements…Initiating Program." A cold, feminine voice said from the bracelet.

Ranma dropped the bracelet when it burst into flames but it stopped, hanging in mid air as it bathed Ranma in its flames causing her to hold her arms up to shield her face from the flames. Throwing her head back to scream out in the pain her mind kept telling her she should be feeling she was shocked when no sound emerged. There was no pain either, just the feeling of power forcing itself through every part of her body. When the flames died down she stood there blinking in surprise as she now stood in a black and red body suit with light armor and high heeled boots. Her wings spread out flapping once before folding behind her. The bracelet was now wrapped tightly around her left wrist shining a little.

"Not another one!" the blonde gasped as she struggled to stand up.

"Careful Moon." The brown haired girl said, clutching her side.

"I'll take all of your energy." The thing said aiming its hose at the two girls.

Ranma couldn't stand by and let the thing attack the girls again, she didn't know if they could take another direct hit from the creature. Letting her body go automatically as instinct took over she lashed out her arm, a flame like whip lashing out and striking the hose tearing it off the creature melting the stump where it was attached to causing the thing to shriek in pain.

The blonde looked on in shock before pulling out a scepter and spinning it around, a giant pink heart flying from it and impacting the creature turning it to dust.

"Why did you help us?" the brunette asked as Ranma could hear voices calling to her, drawing closer. Closing her eyes she wished that she was away from there and back under their overpass away from all of them. A sudden disorienting feeling took over causing her to sway a little. Opening her eyes she noticed she was back in the clothes she had on earlier and under the overpass with no one around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aiko was worried sick as Yuki and her made there way to the overpass hoping that Ranko had went back there. They looked all over for her believing that she wouldn't go there but it was getting dark and they exhausted most other possible places the red head would go. Slowly walking up to the place where the three slept brought a smile to Aiko's lips, Ranma was safe and asleep, curled up in a ball in her normal spot.

"Thank god." Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we should have come back here sooner." Aiko said.

"The important thing is that she's okay." Yuki said as the two yawned and took their places on either side of Ranma letting sleep overtake their exhausted bodies from all the searching.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 9**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

Nodoka didn't know what to feel as she saw the over pass coming into view as Hikaru led both Ranko and herself. It was still dark out but the sun should be rising very soon to banish the night skies. After listening to what happened the night before Nodoka was mad that someone had dared hit Ranko but after finding out that it was a friend of Ranma's, at least she was praying it was Ranma since she had already been let down one to many times by false leads through the years, she wasn't sure what to think. Ranko had said the girl had accused her of abusing Ranma and throwing her out of the clan. The two girls apparently refused to talk to Ranko anymore after Ranma fled form the arcade with the girls following her. Ranko was sure that the girl was Ranma and Nodoka was inclined to believe her but she didn't want to get her hopes up. What had Ranma gone through though under Genma if the girls thought Ranma had been abused? Had the fool really thrown him out of the clan which would have been foolish because the fool wasn't even the Clan's head. He had married into the family, an arranged marriage which she never really wanted any part in and the only good that had come from it was Ranma and Ranko.

"They're there." Hikaru said, pointing at the forms of three people lying on the ground, apparently asleep. She felt bad for the two girls too, even if she was upset with the one for striking Ranko. It seemed that they were protecting Ranma and watching out for her which made Nodoka smile in relief. As the quietly made their way to the sleeping girls Nodoka got a better look at Ranma. She looked so much like Ranko which shoved any other doubts out of Nodoka's mind as to who she was. Both Ranko and Ranma were mirror images of a younger Nodoka. She had to wonder what kind of person Ranma was though, after everything that Genma put her through how did she turn out?

"Should we wake them?" Ranko asked in a whisper.

"Yeah but lets surround them so hopefully they won't run until we can talk." Ranko said.

"I'll wake them." Nodoka said moving closer to the girls before the dark haired one shot up and glared at them, taking a fighting stance.

"You!" the girl snarled recognizing Ranko.

"Look, there has to be some kind of misunderstanding." Ranko said trying to placate the dark haired girl.

"What is there to misunderstand, Ranma said that her so called family and friends treated her like crap until they had no more use for her!" the dark haired girl growled, "I won't let you hurt her again!"

"Honey, we never did that to him, we love him. His father kidnapped him when he was younger and we just found him." Nodoka said trying to avoid a fight. She was sure that either Ranko or herself could take the girl and after seeing Hikaru's new technique she was sure her youngest could even stand up to the girl. Nodoka was a little worried that Hikaru wasn't really too interested in martial arts since it was a family tradition but she never forced her. Seeing such an advanced technique had made her heart soar with pride in her youngest.

"Then why haven't you done anything?" the dark haired girl asked, keeping her voice down though it still carried anger. Nodoka noticed the blond girl start to rouse as well as Ranma.

"Don't you think we tried?" Nodoka asked, "Every time there was a lead Genma moved on to somewhere new. He was almost untraceable."

"I went all the way to China to find him after hearing rumors of Genma and Ranma being spotted there by the authorities that my family have contacts with." Ranko said surprising Nodoka. Didn't Ranko say that she went to China to take care of a demon. Sighing as she realized that Ranko viewed Genma as being worse than some demons she looked back to the girl.

"Please, just let me talk to my son." Nodoka said, the dark haired girl looking confusedly at Nodoka.

"Please…Let us talk to Ranma." Hikaru pleaded.

"Why did you let him take me if you care so much?" Ranma asked coming up next to the dark haired girl along with the blonde girl who looked like she was having trouble staying awake.

"I didn't let him, Ranma, he kidnapped you." Nodoka said.

"How are you so sure that I'm your Ranma anyways?" Ranma asked crossing her arms.

"We know about Jusenkyo and what that egotistical prince did to you." Nodoka said.

"So you show up and just expect me to be happy about it?" Ranma demanded making Nodoka want to cry. "How do I know you aren't worse than pops? How do I know you aren't going to try and make me return to the Tendos?"

"Ranma, if that little tramp even looks at your wrong again I'm personally going to flatten her myself." Ranko said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm divorcing Genma, Ranma. And as for that stupid pact with the Tendos, Genma made that not me. I refuse to let you be pressured to marry someone you didn't love. Nodoka said.

"You…Don't care that I'm stuck as a girl?" Ranma asked, a little weakly.

"I just want you back, boy or girl I don't care." Nodoka said, "I just want my baby to come home."

"Mom…I can't…I won't abandon Aiko and Yuki." Ranma said.

"Ranma, go with them." Yuki said, "We…We will be okay, we're used to being ronin. You have a chance to become something more and you can't pass it up for us."

"You are ronin?" Nodoka asked.

"So what?" the dark haired girl said.

"Ranma, you don't have to abandon your friends, they can come with us. I'll bring them into the clan too if they want. All they have to do is follow the house rules." Nodoka said.

"You're serious?" the dark haired girl asked as she dropped her stance, hope showing in her eyes.

"Why would you want to adopt ronin?" the blonde girl asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Ranma asked.

"I…I don't know how to convince you Ranma. We are your family though and we love you." Nodoka said.

"Please Ranma." Hikaru begged as she moved closer to Ranma. "Please don't leave again."

"Lets go with them, Ranma." The blonde said.

"We'll be with you if anything happens." The dark haired girl said.

"Okay." Ranma sighed before Hikaru and Ranko glomped him. Nodoka walked up to them and hugged them to, happy to have all her children together.

As she held Ranma she heard the two girls talking quietly to themselves and she could barely hear it.

"We'll stay long enough to make sure that they won't hurt her, Aiko." The blonde said.

"Yeah…It would feel good to have a family again but we don't belong with them. I doubt she will be as welcoming when she finds out some of the stuff we had to do." The dark haired girl said.

"We did what we had to to survive and if she they can't understand that then forget them." The blond said. Nodoka wasn't sure what they did but she would wait until later to find out. She wouldn't let the two just go though, no one needed to be out on the street.

"Thank you for looking after my son." Nodoka said pulling away from the group hug as Ranko and Hikaru continued to fuss over Ranma. "My name is Nodoka Saotome."

"I'm Aiko and this is Yuki." Aiko said.

"How old are you girls?" Nodoka asked, sure that they were in their twenties.

"I'm nineteen and Yuki is seventeen." Aiko said.

"Y-Your that young?" Nodoka asked in shock.

"We…We have reasons but we don't want to talk about it." Yuki said but Nodoka could see the pain in the girl's eyes.

"Lets get you all home." Nodoka said, smiling a little though her insides were in complete turmoil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiima was very excited as she entered the large chamber that served as the throne room. She had the reports of the signal that they picked up the day before and they narrowed it down greatly and they were sure that it came from a phoenix. That was good news in itself but what was exciting her so much is what else happened. There was a signal sent to the ring that accessed something that only one person should be able to, the armor for the senshi of their people. Ranma was alive, Saffron's daughter, the princess was alive.

"What news do you have, Kiima?" Saffron asked, stopping his pacing as he noticed Kiima hurrying into the room.

"We narrowed down the signal but there is something more." Kiima said handing the papers to the king. He took them and fingered through them, his eyes growing wider as a genuine smile started to form.

"She's alive…" Saffron whispered, his eyes misting over slightly. He grabbed Kiima and kissed her passionately for several moments before pulling away, "My daughter is alive my love."


	10. Chapter 10

**A Phoenix Reborn**

**Chapter 10**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of **

**fanfiction.**

The walk to what was apparently Ranma's families home, a very large home, ws spent somewhat in silence after the first few minutes of Nodoka, Ranko and Hikaru asking questions which was ignored for the most part. It wasn't that Ranma was trying to be mean though, she just honestly had no idea what to tell them since some of it she didn't even share with Aiko and Yuki. The sad part was that those two girls felt more like family that the trio of redheads. Ranma noticed Ranko starting to grow angry as she stopped asking questions as Hikaru's face to grow sadder. Ranma sighed at that as she didn't want to really hurt any of them but still she was at a loss on what to do.

Ranma was now gratefully relaxing in a large furo with a change of clothes loaned to her by Ranko sitting on the counter. Nodoka showed them where they would be staying then told them to get cleaned up while she made breakfast. She wondered what she was going to do though, she couldn't keep dodging questions though if she wanted to get along with them and she truly did. She may not really know them but she hoped that maybe they all could be a family including Yuki and Aiko which was hard to believe that they were that young. Aiko had said something about having to grow up fast and their bodies just seemed to follow.

Sighing Ranma leaned back and closed her eyes with a yawn, she was tired still and wished that she could have slept a little longer in a way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma held her friend's hand as the girl laid in the recovery bed after her surgery. Their other friend was still in surgery since her wounds were the worst. The three of them was visiting Earth as Ranma was acting as an ambassador. Ranma had learned that her sister was going to be visiting a prince while they were there and since the two was forbidden to see each other since the moon and Earth was having a lot of trouble so Ranma wanted to keep it secret so sneaked off on her own to see them. On her way back though she ran into a battle with a large, powerful youma and her two guardians who one of which was on the ground in a pool of blood where her wings were ripped off. Ranma watched in horror as the youma grabbed her other friend's wings and tore them from her back splattering blood all over. The scream of pain would always haunt her as would the guilt of being the cause of it happening.

"YUKI!" Ranma screamed rushing forward, changing to her senshi armor as she attacked the creature. It was a very hard battle but in the end she had finally managed to beat it but she was too late. There was nothing that could be done for her friend's wings, the doctors had all said it was a miracle that they even lived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma sat up in the water gasping, it was the first time she had ever seen one of her dream protectors faces ibn her dreams and she looked exactly like Yuki.

"Are you okay?" Aiko asked climbing into the furo and relaxing in the water followed by Yuki.

"I'm sorry." Ranma cried, trying to get out of the furo but was stopped by Yuki.

"For what?" Yuki asked as Ranma tried to avoid looking at them, "Ranma, look at me. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm a guy." Ranma whimpered.

"Ranma…Your mom told us what happened with that Herb guy and your curse. And even if you wasn't locked in your cursed form we are all girls right now." Yuki said.

"But." Ranma tried to say.

"Yuki is right Ranma, sit down and relax." Aiko said. "You are our sister and besides…You will probably be starting school very soon and I doubt you want to be in the guys locker room locked in your girl form do you?"

"But I'm not a pervert." Ranma said.

"Ranma, look at us." Yuki said as Ranma finally opened her eyes, looking at them with a little fear, "No one is going to accuse you of being a pervert. You aren't a pervert, you are a girl like us. Now we all are going to relax and soak her for a bit."

"But." Ranma tried again.

"Youg lady, you are going to sit there and relax. This is the first hot bath any of us had for at least a few days." Yuki said, who smiled when Ranma settled back down but sighed when the redhead tried to look anywehere else in the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka was finding it a little hard to believe how someone could disown their children so easily for stupid reasons. She had spent a few minutes talking with the two young women who had looked after Ranma and was shocked at all they had been forced to go through because of the stupid heartless people who gave birth to them. Thinking of them made Nodoka want to adopt them even more and hopefully give them a better chance at a life with people who would love them.

She finished sitting the last place setting on the table which was going to be a little crowded but they would manage. She hoped that she could trust the two to keep their word to stay since she knew it would hurt Ranma deeply if they took off, even if they were doing it for Ranma's sake.

"_Believe me, you don't want us around." Yuki had said, both Aiko and herself sharing the same downcast expressions. "We've done so much we aren't proud of and if anyone recognizes us…They could cause you problems."_

"_What kind of problems could they cause?" Nodoka asked, not believing that these two could have done anything too bad._

"_We had to steal sometimes for one thing." Aiko had said._

"_I don't blame you, living on the streets had to be hard." Nodoka said sadly._

"_We also slept with men for money." Yuki said, looking away from Nodoka with tears in her eyes._

"_Go ahead and say it." Aiko said, her voice almost a growl._

"_Say what?" Nodoka asked in confussion._

"_Th-That we're worthless whores." Yuki whispered as Aiko pulled the blonde into a hug. Nodoka hugged them both tightly._

"_You are not whores, you two did what you had to to survive." Nodoka whispered to the two, "And I won't have anyone calling you that…that word ever again. Not even you two, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Y-Yes." Yuki sniffed._

"_Good." Nodoka said releasing the two. "Now I want you two to promise not to run away. I want you to both stay here. For Ranma's sake as well as your own and mine…I really want to adopt you."_

"_We promise." Yuki said softly as Aiko looked unsure._

"_Good, now why don't you two go get cleaned up then breakfast should be done." Nodoka said as she shushed the two out of the room and up the stairs._

Nodoka knew it wouldn't be too hard to adopt the two girls, she had all the connections she needed to speed it along without much trouble. And may the gods help anyone who tried to hurt the two girls ever again.

"I'm going to call off work today mom." Ranko said as she came into the room.

"Why dear?" Nodoka asked, smiling as her daughter's face grew into confusion.

"Because I don't trust them." Ranko said, "Not completely. I…I like them so far, especially after helping Ranma but…I want to but I'm getting some weird feelings from them…From Ranma to. I think its just Ranma's curse and maybe its aura just leaked into the other two but I don't know yet."

Nodoka sighed, she knew to trust her daughter's instincts on these things but this was something that she didn't want to. Showing any kind of mistrust could hurt their forming relationship and Nodoka did not want to drive the two girls away.

"Besides, I want to get to know my sister better." Ranko said with a smirk.

"Can I stay home to, mama?" Hikaru asked joining the two in the kitchen.

"You need to go to school Hikaru and Ranko, go to work." Nodoka said, "Ranma will be here tonight and you girls can hang out then. Besides Ranko, you don't want to stand that nice young man up do you?"

"Mom." Ranko hissed in embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11

A Phoenix Reborn

Chapter 11

By The Senshi of Valis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series within this story as it is a work of

fanfiction.

Cologne was worried as she sat down the letter she was reading from the council that one of the higher ranking warriors from the village had brought along with one of the tribes most sacred treasures, the Gekkaja. Cologne was the eldest member on the council as well as the most knowledgeable when it came to their most powerful artifacts. It was said that thousands of years ago the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan both fell from the heavens and struck the Earth between Phoenix Mountain and their tribe Apparently Saffron and one of the elders of the time had fought over possession of what the Amazon's believed was gifts from their Goddess. Unfortunately Saffron took one of the weapons but the Amazons managed to take the other.

At first Saffron demanded to have the weapon back claiming it belonged to his people but the Amazon knew it was a lie since the weapon was capable of producing intense cold which was the polar opposite of the fire that the phoenix people symbolized. Saffron was on the verge of starting a war to get the Gekkaja when a woman of the Phoenix people had convinced him to back down saying to let it go, the princess and her guardians were dead and there was no bringing them back. Reluctantly Saffron had backed down.

Now Cologne had the Gekkaja before her, its powerful aura flaring stronger than she had ever seen as the letter explained. The elders were afraid that it would attract Saffron's attention so sent it to Cologne for safe keeping as well as hoping that she could figure out how to dampen it.

"Great Grandmother, the council send holy weapon to catch Shampoo's airen?" Shampoo asked giving Cologne the urge to whack the younger girl in the head with her own gnarled staff. Fighting down the instincts was very hard for the older woman, really, how could the child even think of using something like the Gekkaja for something as frivolous as that. Then again…Maybe it could work.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, we have a small problem." Kiima said as she walked into Saffron and her personal bed chambers. He was standing at the large window looking out over the valley with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kiima?" Saffron asked, the worry growing.

"It's the Kinjakan, its aura is flaring again. Its been getting stronger for the last few days too." Kiima reported, wondering if the Gekkaja was doing the same thing knowing very well what it could mean.

"We will take it with us when we depart." Saffron said, "How much longer until the inhibitors are finished?"

"Another three days at least." Kiima said, bowing apologetically.

"That's good, then in three days we depart for Japan." Saffron said with a true smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma was in pure misery after they had breakfast and Hikaru and Ranko left for school and work. Her mother had dragged Ranma, Aiko and Yuki on one of the things Ranma hated to do the most, clothes shopping. Ranma's face was still bright red as they left the fourth store in the mall where they had finally found Ranma some undergarments that she was willing to wear, even if reluctantly. Aiko kept smiling mischievously at Ranko in a teasing way after finding out how embarrassed Ranma was getting in the place. Aiko even went as far as posing for Ranma in some lingerie that made Ranma turn bright red in embarrassment and almost made her nose erupt in a blood geyser.

"It wasn't that funny." Ranma mumbled, a little agitated.

"It was, you should have seen your face." Yuki giggled. Ranma noticed Nodoka also trying not to laugh but she was smiling. Sighing Ranma gave in and giggled a little herself. Maybe shopping wasn't really so bad, at least not when it was with family and friends who really cared and was fun to hang around with.

"Nodoka." A tall young man with short black hair and gray eyes called, hurrying over to the group.

"Honda." Nodoka said happily as the two embraced and shared a kiss before the stepped back.

"What happened, dear?" Honda asked, sounding a little worried, "Hikaru said that you would be coming over for dinner but you never showed up and when I tried to call no one answered."

"It's fine Honda, I'm so sorry though. I finally found Ranma and I have two new daughters also." Nodoka said.

"Two…new…daughters?" Honda asked in confusion. "I'm pretty sure we haven't for a long time…You know…I don't think I would have forgotten that."

"Silly." Nodoka giggled, her face slightly tinting red as she slapped his arm playfully. "This is Ranma and my new daughters Aiko and Yuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Honda said bowing.

"Girls, this is Honda Shidou, we…We may be getting married." Nodoka said.

"Really?" Honda asked, almost jumping for joy, "You changed your mind?"

"I always wanted to get married to you Honda but only if our children is okay with it." Nodoka said, Honda's face sagging a little.

"I'm sure my boys will accept you in time, Nodoka." Honda said.

"In time, Honda, in time." Nodoka sighed.

"At least bring everyone over for dinner tomorrow night." Honda pleaded.

"Okay, I guess that would be okay." Nodoka said.

"You look kind of familiar, Yuki was it?" Honda asked, looking closer at Yuki who fidgeted nervously. "Wasn't you **Kakeru's girlfriend? He's been so worried about you."**

**"As if…He probably forgot me. And even if he didn't, I seriously doubt he would want anything to do with me now." Yuki sighed sadly, Aiko squeezing the blonde's hand in an attempt to comfort her.**

**"Nonsense, he hasn't seen anyone since you disappeared." Honda said smiling, "But I thought you were Seinya's daughter."**

**"It's a long story dear, please let it drop for now." Nodoka begged.**

**"Okay." Honda sighed, "Kakeru will just be so happy that you are okay."**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**For once in her life Usagi was actually up early and on her way to school with her black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead in Usagi's arms. Luna had waken her up really early that morning and try as she might to go back to sleep Usagi couldn't as Luna would only bite her.**

**"Are you sure she wasn't another youma?" Usagi asked quietly.**

**"For the thousandth time Usagi, no she wasn't a youma." Luna growled.**

**"But she had wings…I mean we have wings but…She…I don't know…" Usagi said, glad that the girl had disappeared the previous night because Usagi would have attacked the red head thinking the girl was another youma.**

**"Usagi, she was a member of a race of phoenix people…Well at least half phoenix. I can't remember exactly who she was but she was one of the strongest senshi even if she was an unauthorized senshi." Luna said.**

**"That's another thing, if she is a senshi why does she get the cool uniform instead of those stupid mini skirts." Usagi said.**

**"Usagi, she wasn't a member of the inner court…At least I don't think so. If I remember right most of the moon kingdom hated their people." Luna said sadly.**

**"But why?" Usagi asked, "If she's one of the good guys why would people hate her?"**

**"Sometimes people just hate what's different. I know it isn't fair but sometimes it is a fact of life." Luna explained. "I think she was a very good person…But I think she was an outcast even among her own kind because she was a hybrid."**

**"You know Luna, for someone who doesn't remember much you sure seem to know a lot about her." Usagi said.**

**"Just fragmented memories, Usagi. I knew you were the senshi of the moon when I first awakened you but I couldn't remember you were the moon princess. Something happened to the spell the Queen cast that fragmented Artemis and my memories."**

**"NOOOOO!" Usagi cried.**

**"I know it's not fair, Usagi." Luna said.**

**"Not that!" Usagi cried, dropping Luna and running off, "That was the tardy bell. Even when I get up early I'm late!"**

**"Only you princess, only you." Luna said as another streak rushed past Luna with blond hair with a white cat behind her stopping next to Luna making her sweatdrop.**


End file.
